


carry-on baggage

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: A brief glimpse at a night on Nepeta's couch, featuring couple's therapy... sort of.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	carry-on baggage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToSeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ToSeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/pseuds/ToSeeStars) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> > **Prompt:** AU where Nepeta arrives on Earth C just in time to make polyamory work out really, really well, because I enjoyed the epilogues but I wanted my ot3 to not be set on fire. And now I want my ot4.
>> 
>> Bonus points for ashen being a significant dynamic.
>> 
>> Bonus bonus points for everyone appreciates Nepeta in their own ways.
> 
> I hope you like this, I know it's... very short but it popped to mind and I wanted to write it. Not all of their issues get resolved, obviously, but I think having Nepeta around would lead to a MUCH healthier version of their relationship. I loved a lot of stuff the epilogues did, including seeing a pairing I like get together (davejade) but I was disappointed in how the polyamory aspect between Dave, Jade, and Karkat was handled... and having someone play ashen, especially someone like Nepeta who canonly got along with Dave, crushed on Karkat, and roleplayed with Jade, PLUS Davepeta / Jade? Personally, I think they'd all work out very well together. 

“Listen,” says Nepeta, rolling those big olive-green eyes of hers. “I know that the three of you think that this,” and she gestures between the three of you, “is okay, but it’s not! It’s incredibly unhealthy, and you need counseling!”

“Isn’t that what this kinda is?” asks Jade, one arm wrapped around your shoulders.

You glance between her, Dave, and Nepeta - the three of you (minus Nepeta, obviously) are sitting on Nepeta’s couch, smooshed together with Jade right in the middle. You know the signs of this: it’s ashen, minus the pitch parts. In fairness, you don’t think Dave’s capable of pitch, and you have no pitch feelings for Jade or Dave, thank heavens. You love Jade, you do, she’s your matesprit… and Dave is sort of your moirail, isn’t he? And yet… Nepeta seems to have taken offense to this entire arrangement.

“No, it’s not,” says Nepeta, putting her fists on her tiny hips (she’s tiny, with those huge eyes. Jeez.) “Jade, I know you love Dave and Karkat… but like you said, you kinda pressured them into a relationship! That’s not healthy. And Dave, Karkat! You just… went along with it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” says Dave, shrugging, “I mean, I love Jade, she’s fuckin’ incredible, so why wouldn’t I?”

He practically _throws_ you a look.

“Yeah, exactly, Jade’s great. I love her more than I love every other stinking person on this stupid planet, she puts the warmth right in my pusher.”

“And you love each other, right?”

Dave’s face goes as white as it can. “Oh, hell no.”

Nepeta raises her brows. “Are you sure? I mean… I remempurr seeing you both in the bubbles! You guys were reaaaally cozy. I even caught -”

“What happened in the bubbles,” you say, punctuating it out with a jab of your finger, “stayed in the bubbles.”

Jade’s eyes widen behind her glasses. “Wait, what? I’m sorry, did - did you guys hook up in the bubbles, and not tell me? Oh my gosh, that puts an entirely new spin on this whole dynamic. Why didn’t you…?”

“Because we were embarrassed!” you say, and shrug off her arm, getting to your feet and pacing over to the window, looking out over the Troll Kingdom. “Well, Dave was. I didn’t care. He hated it, because I was a guy, and he was a -”

You hear Dave scoff behind you. “Hey, don’t badmouth me, I got over my internalized homophobia years ago. The second I tried to talk to you about the fact we were dry-humping in our dreams and playing ‘besties’ during the day, _you_ were the one who flipped out. Got in my face about how ‘what happens in dreams, stays in dreams, Dave, you fuckwalnut.’”

“I don’t know what the hell a fuckwalnut is -” You turn towards him, glowering, arms crossed, and he’s just looking at you, or maybe he’s not, you can never tell with those shades.

Nepeta cuts both of you off with a wave of her hand. “Wow! That’s a lot of baggage! You cannot come and dump baggage on me, I am not your counselor!”

“What ARE you, then?” Dave asks, and you can tell he’s glaring just by the look on his face. “You have us over twice a week, try to convince us we’re doing the dating thing wrong, and then make us dinner. I don’t get it.”

Jade actually laughs at that, slapping one hand down on her skirt. “Oh! Duh! She’s courting us.”

“She’s _what_?”

“She’s courting us! In ashen. Maybe a little pale, too, if I’m reading it right - Karkat can correct me!” Jade grins, her dark red lips wide. “Duh. Jeez, how did I not get that? I’ve dated people in ashen. You guys haven’t. I guess it’s not the _best_ ashen scenario…”

Nepeta laughs too, and it’s a very sweet sound - you don’t know why past-you wasn’t head over heels for her. She’s incredible, and you may or may not have a raging flush-pusherboner for her. “Yes, yes I am. I hope it’s been working. But seriously… Dave, Karkat, you two need to talk, and I will lock you in the closet until you come out if you don’t agree to talk later, okay? I… really like all three of you! And I don’t really want to see you all suffuring.”

“Oh,” you groan, “it’s been working, alright.”

“Great,” says Nepeta, and she leans over, gives you a well-timed peck on the cheek. “I made scalloped potatoes.” And she heads into the kitchen. “I really, really hope you guys sit down and talk about all of this… if you guys really love each other, you’ll make it work, and I believe that! I really do. You three deserve to be happy, and I don’t mind playing a paler version of auspistice! But… only if you three actually WANT me to.”

“Oh,” says Dave, “I mean, _I_ really appreciate all the shit you’ve done for us these past few months, I just don’t see what _you_ get out of it.”

“Like I said… I like you guys. Just, in a different quadrant than you’re used to.” She giggles, and brings out a glass container of potatoes and chicken. “Now, don’t let dinner get cold, okay? I caught the chickens myself!”


End file.
